


you only have to look at me and anyone else

by hakkirkland



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakkirkland/pseuds/hakkirkland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato is drunk after a party with tree Aogiri what happens when you find Kaneki with the TV?</p>
            </blockquote>





	you only have to look at me and anyone else

Kaneki was sitting on the bed in his room which he shared with his partner ayato, in his work Aogiri tree. His partner which had gone to a party. he was watching television one of those shows where people went with four friends and had to spend a series of challenges to earn one million yen, when he feels a lot of noise near the bedroom.

Someone is already fighting? - he sighs as he rose to see who was making so much noise. his eyes looked a little surprised when I look at Ayato talking to what looked like a plant you put in those houses as ornaments.

Ahh ... eto ... not look at me like. You want to die? tch ... not that I *drunken hiccups* work with that... *drunken hiccups* That bastard. -look for bush ornament- Ahh? so you're going to not talk because I do not care *drunken hiccups* Eto idiot.

I think that Ayato should not drink -Kaneki was with a face that could not believe what I was seeing, trying not to laugh at that scene.

*drunken hiccups* -I see it as Ayato swayed from side to side as he clashed with what came his way. He tropeso with a broken furniture around almost she knocked him to the ground in your back - You motherfucker - 'I gave a strong kick breaking in a moment- *drunken hiccups* do not mess with me unless you want to break most of your bones. Tch... *drunken hiccups* wanting to fall asshole - Seeing as this was approaching the room Kaneki closed the door quickly and went back to bed to watch TV to pretend I had not seen anything until you feel that this coming.

Oh, Kirishima-kun you right back? -the Younger I stare for a while approaching just where kaneki was with difficulty - hey! you'll fall. You go to your bed kirishima-kun - he said the elder waiting for this he not want to start a fight with ayato in that state.

you ... because ... you ... you're putting... putting *drunken hiccups* paying attention to that bitch - said with a frown.

wh...what? - asks Kaneki, not understand what he meant the youngest - Ayato-kun, seriously, we are going I'll take you to bed - expresses Kaneki. he took the boy's hand blue hair who jerked. The albino looked toward the bluish which had watery eyes which slightly scared the eldest - Ayato, why are you crying?

Shut up! - He rubbed his eyes like a child - I do not ... *drunken hiccups* I'm not crying - sobbed- you bastard ... why are you with this bitch ... *drunken hiccups* - said noting the TV. 

try not to laugh at the comment. This jealousy scene turned out something funny for kaneki, it pretty funny and tender by part the Menor- Ayato-kun, do not have to be jealous ... it's just television.

Ah! only TV ... do not fuck me. that is what has that bitch, that does I not have - He said releasing sobs. Kaneki clean with knuckle the tears of the child.

Quiet does not have anything that is better than you, now, we'll take you to bed - kaneki said trying to calm the child.

Tch ... you bastard ... *drunken hiccups* can not *drunken hiccups* ... see anyone else that ... I - said blushing, the albino did not know if he was just saying by the alcohol. Ayato ever say something like that. but ... also they say that drunks tell the truth when they drink.

of course, I will not look at anyone else so come - said smiling with levity as he rose to take the child to his bed, but suddenly Ayato pushed back knocking him back in his own bed. posing her blue eyes on Kaneki - What happens? You not want to go to sleep?

I ... eye patch ... *drunken hiccups* I'm ... I'm serious ... *drunken hiccups* you're not allowed to look *drunken hiccups* to anyone but me - without notice and before he could react the ayato lips were fused with those of Kaneki, giving him a chaste and kiss lasting - hehehe what with that bastard face?

 

Kaneki still has his eyes like dish surprise when asked for his reaction - ayato you that is these ... - He could not continue because the child's body fell asleep on the albino. Ayato, calm and quiet breathing - Well, I think tomorrow will dawn with both pain if we sleep in this way - speak the oldest. hide his face in his forearm quite red at the thought of what had happen - brat idiot to sleep after what you just did to me - that He rose a little using his elbows as he stared at sleep to the lowest - I guess I'll look just for you. tomorrow will be fun to remember you were talking to inanimate objects - he laughed amused as he settled with the child in his own bed - so... "I have allowed only have eyes for you" idiot, It was so from the beginning.

After being well accommodated in the bed of kaneki, this cover the ghoul younger while still keeping you in his arms, waiting for Ayato not to make a drama to be in your bed when you arouse. Kaneki closing his eyes dropped into the arms of Morpheus with the lesser of the kirishima.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, it's my first fic I write on this page  
> thanks


End file.
